Talk:Hubris Arc/@comment-76.22.247.241-20110417110154/@comment-75.54.237.4-20110418031721
Jad made an update on april 4th on within hubris "Hey guys, just wanted to give a brief little update. The game is still in development, we've run into a little snafu where our programmer was actually hired by EA and we've kind of suffered a pretty big setback with it. Not to mention I just recently moved to New York (happy to say that I'm starting to make strides forward with a career in this), and I've been moving in/networking/meeting important people for the past few weeks. Not to make excuses, but that's basically what's been on my plate. I'm sure this will be met with a lot of disdain, and I totally understand where you guys are coming from, and I honestly can't blame you guys. There have been so many little hiccups and delays throughout this entire process that have come up that it can be discouraging even for me to continue work on this project. However, knowing how great it will be and how I owe it to you guys to finish this has kept me going. This is my first time managing a staff, much less one that is creating a videogame, and I'm trying a lot of new things and ways for people to get involved in the story to ensure this final story arc is a memorable experience. The videogame is only one piece of the puzzle and I know you guys will get a kick out of it once you're able to experience this, and hopefully it will be worth the wait. I don't like making excuses and repeating the "but I'm just a sophomore in college, pity me!" line when we're met with a problem or a delay, and I can't tell you guys how relieving it is to know that some of you guys do understand that I can't just snap my fingers and churn out a game; that there are several real world factors involved like money, time, and managing a staff that go into it as well. But, like I said, I hate making excuses about this stuff and try to hold myself to the standards I set. But, like I said, I completely understand where you guys are coming from and if nothing else, you have my sincerest thanks and praise for enjoying the story enough to make it this far and being apart of the community. It means a lot to me; you guys are the greatest. Sorry this update was a little rushed, I meant to devote a lot more time to it but I've been answering/talking to the fanbase on Facebook for the past several hours (and juggling other stuff) - I didn't want to miss this little deadline as well. Even this announcement has probably already been spread around the community considering I must have talked to over a hundred of you guys today and answered your questions, so I wouldn't be surprised if I'm wasting my figurative breath right now typing this one up. I'll fill you guys in on the majority of the info (concerning the real trailer, what's been going on behind the scenes, and when we can expect the final thing to be released) tomorrow, so save your pitchforks and torches until then. It may not be as bad as you think, and once again, thank you for your understanding about this whole thing. "